Saiyan D Karina's Past Mihawk Lemon
by Vampire Revan
Summary: One of the Lemons that will be part of Saiyan D. Karina's Past.


**Karina and Mihawk**

**Lemon Scene**

_Vampire Revan: Here's the lemon scene for the end of Chapter Five._

_Mihawk: So it's going to have what Karina and I did at the hotel?_

_Vampire Revan: You are correct, Mihawk. I do not own One Piece._

Mihawk kept looking at Karina when they were in the bar_, _he looked at her lips and wondered how his lips would feel against hers; and how her body would feel next to his.

"Juracule, why are you staring at me like that?" Karina said looking Mihawk in the eyes.

"I was just thinking if you would like to spend the night with me" Mihawk said looking Karina in the eyes.

"I will like to spend the whole night with you, Mihawk" Karina said blushing a little.

Mihawk just smiled at what Karina just said, he couldn't wait till tonight when he can have Karina all to himself.

They left the bar and decided to get a room in a hotel, so that they can spend the night together.

Inside the room at the hotel

Once in the room, Mihawk carried Karina to the bed and put her down on it. Karina squeaked a little when she felt Mihawk on top of her, this was going to be her first experience with a man.

Mihawk kissed Karina on the lips as he removed his hat from his head showing off his jet black hair.

Karina was moaning into the kiss as Mihawk rubbed his hands over her body, she ran her hands in his hair.

They broke the kiss for air, Karina was breathing heavy, while Mihawk was breathing quietly but it was still heavy.

When they both controlled their breathing, Mihawk removed Karina's tops. Karina removed Mihawk's red ornatecoat.

"Karina when we do this there's no turning back" Mihawk said as he undid Karina's trousers and slid them off of her legs and her underwear came off with her trousers.

"I know Mihawk, but we've came this far and I really want this with you" Karina said as she tried to undo his belt.

Mihawk just chuckled when Karina had a bit of a problem with his belt. He removed his hands from her belly and undid his belt for her.

Karina just smiled and pulled his trousers and boxers down, her eyes went wide a bit when she saw how big he was. Mihawk lookedatthe blush that was forming on Karina's face, he knew that he was big down there and he couldn't wait to have his length in Karina's warm folds.

Mihawk stuck one of his fingers into Karina's warm folds, he felt Karina's folds clenched over his one finger. Mihawk whispered in Karina's ear, "Shhh don't struggle, just relax it will get better soon"

Karina just nodded and tried to keep her body under control as Mihawk inserted a second finger into Karina, scissoring inside her folds. Karina relaxed her body so that Mihawk could keep making her ready for what's about to come.

Mihawk inserted a third finger into Karina and hit a spot in her that made her see starts, she moaned low at what Mihawk did.

Mihawk smiled he had found what he was looking for, he kept pumping his fingers in and out of Karina making her moan out in pleasure.

Karina couldn't hold back any longer she reached her climax and her juices went over Mihawk's fingers.

Mihawk smiled to himself, he removed his fingers and used Karina's juices to coat his member in it. Karina looked at what Mihawk was doing and blushed a little.

"Are you ready for what's to come, Karina?" Mihawk said as he moved in between Karina's open legs and positioned his length at Karina's dripping entrance.

Karina nodded at what Mihawk said not trusting her voice, Mihawk smiled and placed his mouth on Karina's so that she doesn't scream loud.

Mihawk thrust himself into Karina breaking her virgin barrier, Karina screamed into his mouth which he swallowed.

Karina had some tears trickling down her cheeks that Mihawk wiped away with his hand.

Karina stopped her crying and looked up to see Mihawk with a concerned look on his handsome face. "Are you okay, Karina?" Mihawk said kissing Karina on the lips.

"Just give me a few minutes to get use to this, then we can continue" Karina said enjoying the kiss and having Mihawk inside of her.

Mihawk waited for Karina to adjust to his length inside of her.

Karina finally got use to Mihawk inside her, she nodded her head to tell Mihawk to continue. Mihawk looked at Karina and smiled saying that he knew she was ready.

Mihawk pulled himself out of Karina with just the tip of his cock still inside her and then he trust back inside of her. Mihawk went at a slow pace making Karina moan in pleasure.

"Faster" Karina moaned out wanting Mihawk to go faster

Mihawk just nodded and decided to pick up the pace and make Karina want him more.

Karina and Mihawk were both moaning, it was getting very hard to try and keep their voices down to a minium.

Mihawk went in and out of Karina very fast, he was close very close but he wanted Karina to come first because then it would not hurt so much.

Karina couldn't wait no any longer she reached her climax first she didn't have to wait long for Mihawk to reach his climax, because her climax set his off.

Mihawk thrusts were coming to a stop he waited for Karina to milk him for all he was worth, Mihawk pulled out of Karina and pulled her close to him and both of them went to sleep.

_Vampire Revan: Finally finished. :)_

_Mihawk: A lot of work went into that._

_Vampire Revan: Your telling me, it took me ages to finish this because I had a bit of a writers_ _block_ when I was doing this and plush I was busy doing my Impel Down and Marineford _AU._

_Mihawk:_ _That finally finish and the viewers can read the last chapter of that._

_Law: So when are you going to do Saiyan D. Karina's Past?_

_Vampire Revan: How did you come here?_

_Law: I was here when you were writing the end._

_Vampire Revan: Oh. As for Saiyan D. Karina's Past I still have a huge writers block so I won't be finishing that till I can think of some good ideas. Oh iand if you viewers have any ideas please PM me with them. Thanks. :)_

_Mihawk: Please R&R._


End file.
